Renegade: New Alliances
by paomayo
Summary: Following the events of the First Tiberium War, GDI forces located a portal in a Nod facility in Kashmir. As well, a new ore not related to Tiberium was also found. This promped GDI command to investigate the new world and to flush out any Nod resistance.


_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners. No living organisms were harmed by Tiberium in the making of this fanfic._

 **(London - February 2, 2003, 0414 hrs.)**

A transport helicopter belonging to the Global Defense Initiative is flying for the nearby headquarters in the outskirts of the city. Men in hazmat suits were prepared to carry the special cargo for research on the ground. As it landed, GDI soldiers were guarding the item in question and a team of scientists were on stand-by. After landing, one of the field scientists began exiting the helicopter to meet with the one in charge.

"I see that you got the ore you've recovered." The chief of research, famed doctor Ignatio Mobius, greeted. "Are you sure it's not Tiberium?"

"Yes, Doctor." The scientist who discovered it responded. "We double-checked its properties and surprisingly, it's way less harmful than the green stuff we fueled our world economy with."

"I see. Well, bring it in."

"On it."

When the ore, contained in a sealed container for precaution, was shown outside, it was loaded onto a cart and it was being handled by the hazmat team. Mobius was accompanying it as it heads along for the lab.

"Sir, Doctor Sydney has also recovered intel from a Nod facility in Kashmir." The scientist explained. "That's where the ore came from. According to some of the Nod scientists we recovered, they called it 'Ragnite'. The source of it comes from another dimension and we also found equipment for possible interdimensional travel."

"Goodness!" Mobius uttered. "That's sounds fascinating."

"Good news is that Tiberium deposits are far away from the site so it is possible we can investigate with little to no problems."

"For now, we must study this item in question. When we're done, I'm gonna need some help with this discovery."

"The bad news is that for the past sixteen months, Nod forces have entered the portal and they are probably exploring the area for potential resources to help with their war efforts. We won the war but they don't know what's happening here."

"That's what I was thinking about." Mobius hold his chin. "Get me General Locke on the line."

"Certainly."

The scientist left to inform the GDI officers of their discovery.

 **(GDI fleet, North Atlantic Ocean - 0430 hrs.)**

A GDI fleet was sailing towards the United Kingdom for a rountine stop in Dover. In charge was Brigadier General Adam Locke alongside his assistant, Lieutenant Adriana Maus.

"Sir, I'm picking up a transmission from Dr. Mobius." Maus informed the general. "I'll patch him through."

The transmission then went live.

"Doctor Mobius, how are things doing back at your lab?"

"Oh, you are not going to believe this. We have discovered an ore not based on Tiberium and we are the starting the process of researching the specimen as we speak." Mobius explained. "I heard from my daughter that it was found in a Nod base in Kashmir and there is a portal to another..."

"Hold on for a moment." Locke politely interrupted. "A portal?"

"Yes. A portal to another dimension. There are reports of Nod activity on the other side. That's why I'm requesting support."

"Well, if Project ReGenesis is the least of our concerns, then we have this on our hands."

Locke sighed before he began thinking of options for this undertaking.

"I could send you some commandoes for your support, alongside some available units to establish a base there in another dimension." Locke offered.

"I'll be glad to accept. Tell Havoc I said hello." Mobius replied.

"Good luck, doctor."

The transmission ended.

"What's the status of Havoc?"

"Well, he is still training your 'student' at the shooting range." Maus answered. "I'll pick the two up."

"Go ahead."

Below, in the ship's shooting range, a young commando-in-training was aiming his Cobretti AR-70 Raptor automatic rifle at a bullseye while under the careful watch of Captain Nick Seymour Parker, a commando known for ending Nod's Project ReGenesis concerning Tiberium augmentation on humans.

"You're aim is a bit sluggish." Havoc commented. "Having a hard time with it?"

"Well, a bit, sir." The trainee responded. "Sometimes, I feel a bit weak when using some heavy weaponry."

"That's okay. Just a couple of rounds at the gym and you should have no problems with this."

"Thank you, sir."

The trainee began compensating to get an accurate aim. A few shots from the rifle yielded some better results.

"Cease fire. I'll check."

Havoc looked at the bullseyes and saw many of the shots aimed at the middle.

"Good work, kid." Havoc congratulated.

"Aahh..." The commando uttered with some joy.

Then, Maus began calling the commandos.

"Commandoes Havoc and Edelweiss, proceed to the bridge at once." She requested. "I repeat. Commandos Havoc and Edelweiss, proceed to the bridge at once."

For Havoc, it is another typical mission for GDI commandoes like him.

"Well Gunther, welcome to my world." Havoc said to him.

"Yeah." Gunther replied.

The two ran towards the bridge where Locke and Maus were waiting for them. They saluted in respect to their superiors.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Lock greeted.

"Good morning, sir." Havoc responded. "Have something interesting?"

"Yes, we have. Apparently, we have received word from Doctor Mobius regarding interdimensional research in a Nod facility in Kashmir. They also found an ore not related to any kind of Tiberium and we have reasons to believe it's much safer to handle."

"Wait a minute." Gunther reacted. "Not related to any Tiberium?"

"Apparently. Whatever it is, the portal there could provide us some answers. That's why I'm assigning you people to be with Doctor Mobius for the trip."

"Back for a little roadtrip with the doctor himself. Sounds like something we need some big guns. Edelweiss, stick close to me since this is your first time in a mission of this nature."

"I will, Havoc." Gunther replied.

"It will commence in two weeks with the necessary tools needed to establish a base. And, Havoc...

"Yes, sir?"

"...please, have some respect to the locals. We are not doing a repeat of the events leading up to the unauthorized use of a hovercraft to Mexico."

"I will. Just act professional."

"Good. Be prepared."

The two left the bridge.

"Based on the GDI reports and chats with the officers, you are quite unpredictable in terms of behaviour." Gunther commented on Havoc's service history. "Why did you stole a hovercraft back then?"

"Sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures." Havoc answered. "Especially when the threat you are dealing is done by the Black Hand. Back then, they captured some civvies and I had to get there quickly to stop them from being drowned in torture and propaganda."

"I see."

"But, sometimes, it's not really the fault of a soldier for doing something good. It just needs some coordinated planning."

"Okay."

"If there are issues with the operations, don't be afraid to tell the higher-ups of the situation. They can provide you with some much-needed help."

"Affirmative."

The two walked along the halls of the ship as they returned to resume their practice.

 **(Nod experimental facility, Kashmir Blue - February 16, 2003, 1345 hrs.)**

The helicopter transporting Havoc, Edelweiss and a few other commandoes arrived at the facility which is now under GDI jurisdiction. A few medium and Mammoth heavy tanks were stationed to act as rolling defense elements and some will accompany the commandoes. As well, two ORCA advanced support aircraft on their mobile helipads were ready as well. Two partially-disassembled transport helicopters followed suit.

"Look at that!" Edelweiss commented. "Quite a crowd over there."

"Looks like we are a bit more prepared than usual, but that's precaution." Havoc agreed.

"By the way, about the doctor coming here, I'll be glad to see him in the flesh."

"You will, kid. There is plenty of time to do so."

The helicopter landed and the commandoes disembarked before heading for the gate, which is large enough to accommodate vehicles like the mobile ORCA carriers, mobile construction vehicles and a wide variety of tanks.

"Holy...that's huge!" Edelweiss commented.

"It sure is, son." A familiar person in a labcoat replied. "I'm sure that you are clean thanks to the decontamination chambers that were installed."

"You're...you're Doctor Mobius in the flesh!? I'm so glad to meet you for real and I'm one of your fans."

"Yes, I am. I welcome you people to the next frontier."

The two exchanged handshakes.

"Doctor, good to see you back again." Havoc followed. "How's everything here?"

"We are in the process of firing up the machine as we speak." Mobius explained. "In a few minutes, the door to another dimension will be opened. Who knows what riches does that world have? But...we are not looting them."

"And we will take care of the Nod worms as you go along." Havoc added.

"Thank you for you assistance."

As Mobius left to examine the machine once more, Havoc has some thoughts on his fellow commando.

"Feeling excited?"

"Yeah. Once this is done, I'm going to be a teacher in natural science." Gunther replied. "Despite the Tiberium around the world, there is still chances for me to look at the environment that was undisturbed."

"Might wanna gimme some studies, teacher, after this." Havoc joked. "I got some things I would do alone."

"Hehehe...I would. Just apply at whatever college I'm sharing my studies with."

"It's a deal."

A young female with an exoskeleton suit arrived.

"Havoc, long time, no see, eh?" She greeted. "The portal is ready to go."

"Sydney, good to meet you." Havoc greeted. "This here is Welkin Gunther, my 'apprentice'."

"Hello, Mr. Gunther. I'm Sydney Mobius, the daughter of Doctor Ignatio Mobius."

"Uh...hello as well." Edelweiss responded. "It will be good to be working together."

"Sure thing. As I said before, the portal is ready. All systems are good to go."

"Thanks for the heads-up. Will you bw joining the expedition as well?"

"I would." Sydney answered. "For a few weeks, I will be in charge of portal operations. Once the other scientists arrived, I would be reassigned to the other side. Simple as that. As well, for safety, the portal will open every seven days for resupply. War materials can be released here."

"That covers that, time to roll."

"Take good care of yourselves." Sydney then left to manage the operations.

In the control room, GDI scientists were handling the control to the gate. One of them began to reach for Doctor Mobius.

"Doctor, all systems are green." He reported. "Cooling systems are operational and energy flows are steady."

"Good work." Mobius thanked. "I'm leaving up to Sydney and the others with this."

Mobius then left to meet with Havoc and the expedition. As the machine roars to life, some surges of energy can be seen that awed the men and women of the team. Accompanying the loud roar, a wall of energy and light began to cover the a hollow part of the gate. Then, the wall is complete.

"Alright, men. Let's rock and roll!" Havoc shouted with enthusiasm.

Mobius began waving his daughter goodbye as he began leaving. Units ranging from troops and vehicles with equipment entered the portal. When the last of the units left to the portal, Sydney knows it is time to stop the machine.

"Power down the machine." She ordered. "Time to rest for a while."

The scientist complied and the portal closes.

 **(On the other side - Time unknown)**

Havoc and the others exited the portal to see an abandoned Nod base destroyed by someone or something.

"Take a look at that." Havoc uttered.

"I wonder what happened here." Edelweiss followed. "That's unreal!"

"Anyway, whatever happened here, I think it's safe to build a base. Set it up away from here and get the portal equipment...if there is any. Tell the commander about it."

"On it, sir." One GDI soldier replied before leaving.

 **(February 17, 2003 -** **0734 hrs.)**

After the base is constructed and the portal system safely rebuilt, operations began. Soldiers began training in the newly-built zones as the commander in charge was reading some reports.

"Commander Varrot, Captain Parker, reporting for duty, ma'am." Havoc said before saluting.

"Good to see you, Parker." Varrot responded. "So...where's your colleague?"

Immediately after, Edelweiss arrived on the room.

"Sorry, ma'am! Lieutenant Gunther, reporting as well!" He said.

"No need to rush, we are just new here. Please, sit down."

The two sat.

"As one of the GDI's commandoes sent here, it is our responsibility not only to eliminate what's left of the Nod and Black Hand but to forge alliances as well with the locals. You're backgrounds, even though it is spotty, can be of good use."

"That's why we are hear for, eh?"

"Correct. Here is your first mission."

She then handed the duo photographic intel of an unknown force.

"At 0342 hrs. local time, our two ORCA strike aircraft located an unknown faction approaching a village distinguishable due to its windmills. Recon suggested they are 32 miles east away from the village. We don't know if it's Nod movement but your orders are to investigate...and open fire at hostile should this arise. Location is 45 miles northeast of here."

"Got it, ma'am." Edelweiss responded.

"Good luck and Godspeed."

The duo saluted before leaving for a transport chopper.

"What about Doctor Mobius, Havoc?" Edelweiss asked. "Isn't he going to come?"

"He still has some work to do with the portal." Havoc answered. "He told me about it but he'll come along after."

"Good. Thanks for the news. But...if it isn't Nod, what are we dealing with?"

"The ground would tell us. Just be careful and follow me."

"Gotcha."

The helicopter left to fly to the suspected village. As it cruises along, the gunners kep their machine guns armed for defense. Once they close in on the village, Havoc began standing up.

"Tell the pilot to land here." He requested. "Better we scout for a while."

"Roger, Captain." The pilot complied and the transport landed.

After disembarking, the team began assembling under Havoc's command.

"Everyone here?"

The team nodded.

"Good. Whatever happens, keep your cool and fight on. The village we are entering has civilians so act professional and be friendly to them."

"Who's there?!" A female voice shouted.

"Damn, hide!"

The team took cover within the environment. Then, a girl and some men in rifles arrived to patrol the area.

"Looks like no one's here." One of them observed.

"Strange, I thought I heard noise from here." Another followed. "They must have slipped away."

"Whatever it is, we need to stay on guard while the evacuation is underway." The girl reminded. "Imperial activity may be far away but we can't just ignore it."

Edelweiss was wondering on what she meant.

"Evacuation? What the hell's going on?"

"War." Havoc responded. "Guess we better help."

Havoc jumped out of his cover to inform the patrol.

"Captain, wait..." Edelweiss tried to warn him but the patrol found the captain.

"Don't shoot!" He pleaded. "We are here to help."

"Hummph...says you!" The girl responded. "You must be an Imperial spy!"

"Wha...no, no. We are not those 'Imperial' slimeballs you are looking for." The captain responded. "Where I come from, we are called the Global Defense Initiative."

"'Global...Defense...Initiative?'" She wondered about the name.

"Yeah, an organization dedicated to preserve freedom from threats anytime, anywhere."

The girl and her patrol were dumbfounded.

"Sorry about accusing you of being a spy for the Imperials. We are on the verge of war here and the Second Europan War is in full-swing."

"'Second Europan War', eh?" The captain uttered. "You've got yourself an alliance."

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm Alicia Melchiott, in charge of the Bruhl Town Watch. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Captain Nick Seymour Parker, GDI team leader." He introduced himself. "Guys, you may reveal yourselves. We have friends."

The team were shown to Alicia's patrol which shocked them due to their equipment and weapons. Not far ahead, a young man with a brown coat was observing the conversation while under cover.

"Who are these guys?" He asked himself.

 _A/N: I have an announcement. I've partnered myself with kh2996 for his CnCxValkyria crossover. Check it out once it appears. This one I've made is a One-shot and it can get you interested._

 _See you._


End file.
